The New Plan
by starglow71
Summary: AU, 'What if' fanfic.Cas helps Sam and Dean come up with plan C. They say yes to both angels but not in the way that the Angels think they will. There was plan A and plan B, but when it comes to the boys, there's always a Plan C. R & R!
1. Beating The Apocalypse

Plot: What if at the end of Season 5, it wasn't just Sam that said yes, what if Dean said it too, and what if it was part of an alternative plan they had come up with? Wonder if that would work?

Well, read on and see for yourself then.

Warning: No Wincest, no language or anything like that. Just another 'what if' fan fic'!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, they had come up with a plan. A crazy, suicidal, 'this is the most insane plan you have ever come up with, Dean' type of plan. So, of course, they agreed to do it.

Cas whispered into their minds "Do you know how much power is in one soul, let alone that of two soul-mates so perfectly bonded as you two? Each soul holds infinite power and you two hold so much more than that when your souls are joined as they were meant to be. It's enough the kill the devil, and Michael too." Cas whispered this where the others could not hear it but enough so they could see there was another way than the one they had been given. He was trying to help and he was on their side.

This of course inspired the Dean's crazy idea which took flight into the 'this is the most insane plan you have ever come up with, Dean' type of plan, so much so they began to believe it would work, so much so they agreed to do it. There was no other option available so they went with Dean's plan, and Death would have agreed it would work too. He had said Sam could pull it off and would. So Dean figured he could do it too. This way they could beat those two Angel pricks together, cause they were always stronger together, and together they had always won against all odds. So they took the plan and ran with it, together.

There were steps to the plan and they followed them. The boys played the unwilling vessels and they were pursued. They pretended to fight against it until they also pretended to say what was required of them. Zachariah smirked, the sanctimonious prick smirked.

The boys played their parts and the others did too. Sam said yes in Detroit. Dean did too, strangely enough. Coincidence really. The angels didn't even think to remember that when it comes to the Winchesters there are no coincidences, there is always a reason or purpose at work. They should have remembered that.

Now Lucifer/Sam and Michael/Dean stand there, in the middle of the cemetery. Bobby and Castiel are staying behind, they are not part of this step in the plan. The Angels talk briefly, letting themselves get distracted by their thought and dialogue. Their preparation for the battle.

Sam's soul stretches out its power and Dean's follows suit. They fight to the surface and reach for each other, their connection strengthening the closer they get. Lucifer and Michael are not paying attention, they should have been. Never underestimate a hunter, let alone a Winchester was a rule of hunting and the Angels were doing just that. The souls were under their thumbs, their control, or so they thought.

Or so they thought until the two soul's soul lights poured from Lucifer and Michael's chest and into each other touching and holding onto each other, never letting go again, a bright spot between them, burning brighter and hotter than phosphorus, blinding even them. The two souls hung in the evening air, light filtering around them. They let their love flow between them, fulfilling that final connection that only soul mates have. Light and power so much brighter than that which had come before exploded from the joined soul mates and hit the Angels full force, disintegrating them instantly, wiping them from existence, their particles forever broken apart never to join again. Another wave of power blew from it and those particles, Lucifer and Michael, were burned up the rest of the way, into nothing now, not particles not anything at all. They could never be reformed now.

Their bodies unfortunately burned up with the Angels inside them but not the soul mated souls of the boys, no those were free of those shells when they were turned to nothingness along with their invading hosts.

The souls of Sam and Dean floated up to Heaven and ended up in their Impala, driving along the blacktop, bright sunshine glinting of the chrome and steel around them, filtering through the trees and the branches, and the sun shining upon them now, for all eternity here in Winchester Land.

The boys smiled at each other and headed toward a familiar old shed with a strange symbol on it, one they knew well from before. As they walked toward it, a familiar long haired mullet headed guy popped out his head and said, "Hello,Bitches! I didn't have to come find you this time. That's a first! You stickin' around this time?"

The boys nodded and grinned, they were staying now. They went into the roadhouse and ordered a beer. They sat down at a nearby table where Jo, Ellen, and Pamela were waiting, holding up their beers in welcome. The boys smiled and sat down. Jokes were told and laughter followed. Their hearts were full now. They settled in to wait for the other soul, the one that hadn't arrived yet but would someday. They would hug the red headed man and invite him to join them for a beer too, It's just the way he'd like it. John came in from the kitchen and grabbed one as well. He leaned into the bar and smiled widely, eyes shining. "About time you got here. We've be waiting forever."

"Sorry, sir." They both said but got up and hugged their father close, so glad to finally see him again, knowing they had eternity to get to know him again. Laughter erupted from the table again and the three men rejoined them, beers full again. They all sat down and waited, enjoying the company and waiting for their old friend.

Eventually, the red headed man walked in and ordered his own beer. He joined them and talked. He felt freer than he had in years. He was so damn happy to see the idjits, every last one. He had grieved for them all, especially the boys but in the end, they had waited for him. He didn't have to leave Heaven again, this pleased him very much. He shook their hands and hugged them hello, another old friend to join them. This was their Hunter's heaven, no matter what their own heaven looked like, this was the Heaven the hunters would return to time and time again. It was always just a door away, connecting all their heavens together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

God sat watching all that had happened and what was happening at the roadhouse and smiled approvingly. They had not chosen wrong when choosing the vessels for the battling Angels. Everyone thought they had been chosen because they were the most powerful souls and would be able to host the two warring angels best, Lucifer and Michael.

God looked at Joshua and smiled again. Joshua smiled back. Yeah, Joshua had fudged the truth a bit when he said God knew what the others were doing and didn't care. He had cared and had already set up his doomsday plan unbeknownst to his children.

The plan wasn't to teach the angels what being family was really about. The Winchesters were not to be a way for him to show his children that they needed to let go of their grudges and become better brothers and sister, stop trying to kill each other.

No, God's plan had been simple. Bring the two most powerfully bonded soul-mates in all existence together and let their released power save the world. Nothing rivals the power of two connected souls like theirs. It cannot be broken or erased but it will destroy or save what needs saving, especially each other. Soul-mates have special protections attached to them and the Angels had forgotten that or they would never have chosen those two.

The power they released would destroy the Angels seeking to start an apocalypse that they had wanted not God, he never wanted that! So he let his own plan play out and it did, just like he knew it would.

"Told you it would work." God smirked, it had been an ingenious plan.

"I see that." Joshua smiled and watched the hunters celebrate their reunion, happy and free of fighting evil finally. "So when do we tell them they are to become archangels now, they are to join us warriors up here?" Joshua was wondering, curious how they would take the news.

"Soon, Joshua, soon. Let them enjoy their time now. You can tell them later." They looked so happy that God decided to let them be for now. There was plenty of time to bring them to him later for the conversion they would go through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer and Michael had forgotten something, something they should have remembered and it had got their entire existence erased. The soul-mate connection is pure grace and is closest to the strength of God's own. It had the power to destroy that which would sever it and had the power to protect itself.

Sam and Dean Winchester said yes to their pursuers and saved the world in the process. The power they released when they joined ended the apocalypse once and for all.

And all they had to do was say "Yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it was new take on how they could have stopped the apocalypse but I think it came out much better than I thought it would.

Review please and let me know what you thought, I appreciate all revewsl


	2. From Hunters To Archangels

God is in Heaven and has a job for the Hunters there. He comes bearing gifts.

Warning: schmoop and basically feel-good content, with a large dish of Sap thrown on top.

Take a look at the end of what the Hunters look like as Archangels, they are amazing looking!

Please Read on, Archangel Sam and Dean command you! Lol!

xoxoxoxox

Joshua appeared suddenly one day in the tavern, just there beside the table. Dean looked up at him, untrustingly. The others looked up at him curiously; obviously Dean and Sam knew him but how?

"Joshua." Dean said with a nod to the man. Last time they had spoken to him, he had told them God didn't care about what was going on with the Apocalypse. That he didn't care about saving them. It had dealt a serious blow to their trust in God, to be brutally honest. Now they were just confused but had a feeling that this involved God again somehow.

"Dean, all of you." Joshua nodded politely, and smiled serenely at them. The hunters still looked suspiciously at him. "I come with a message from God."

The boys groaned, here they go again! The others eyed their response with trepidation now. The Winchesters obviously had trust issues with this guy but he seems so…so calm somehow. Holy even.

"Well, what is it, Idjit?" Bobby said growing impatient, he had never been the most patient man to begin with and this strained silence was bugging the hell out of him, so he did the 'Bobby' thing and got to the point. "I don't know about the boys but I for one would love to know what the message is." He eyed the boys sternly and they nodded, they had better get this over with. All the hunters turned their eyes to the serene Angel before them.

"He wishes you to join him in the throne room. He wished to speak with you all there, immediately." Joshua smiled, "I am to bring you now." He eyed them calmly, evidently expecting them to obey the summons immediately. He should have known better.

All but the Winchesters looked eager to go. They just crossed their arms and looked at him even more suspiciously, obviously recalling their 'talk' in the Garden before. Boy, did they ever hold grudges, geesh!

"Come on, boys, God's awaitin' for us." Bobby nudged but the boys weren't budging on this.

"Thought he didn't care. He left us out to dry and now we should just run to him and say, "please tell us your wonderful news. Oh, by the way, screw yourself, now we don't care." They both wore stubborn expressions, not going to go along with this plan, no way.

"I may have fudged that part. He had a failsafe plan and had it in place long before the others came up with theirs. You were that failsafe, both of you. When your souls came together, you would release such a burst of energy that it would destroy them instantly and end the Apocalypse. I could not tell you that, the Angels would have sensed it. So we had to let you think we didn't care, or you wouldn't have been able to save the world the way you did. It was all a part of the plan." Joshua tilted his head a little, "Why do you think Chuck was so interested in you? Who do you think he was, just a prophet? Not likely. He wrote his wishes down and he let his plan play out. The others couldn't know it was him in there, Castiel and Gabriel knew of course, but that was it. They were not allowed to tell you but to play their parts. They wanted you to win, guys. They were his messengers to you. They were supposed to protect you and take care of you, guide you to where you needed to go. They were your friends all along, don't worry about that part. They cared about you guys very much, still do."

The boys were in shock now. It was all a ploy to get them to come together as the soul mates? They were to join and release their energies to stop the Apocalypse. It had worked but they could have at least let them in on the plan. They remembered Cas's guidance into the final plan and smiled and then remembered the video that Gabriel had left them. They had told them, against their Father's wishes, but they had missed the signs.

"Fine, you made your point. I suppose it couldn't hurt to talk to him. I wish we had figured it out sooner. " It would have saved a lot of problems if they had.

No sooner had they spoke then they all found themselves in a large room with alabaster walls and a ton of columns and walk ways, all of which led up the a large throne where a glowing figure sat and a large receiving area which is where they were being led by Joshua at the moment.

"Hello. It is nice to have you here. I have looked forward to this moment." The melodious voice said from the throne and was suddenly less bright and looked a lot like an old man now. He walked down from the throne and went stand before them. "I'm sure you have questions but I have a lot to explain." The old man flowed into a familiar scruffy face with a soft voice, their old friend Chuck. "This was my guise on Earth for you. I used it to guide you through my plan. Sorry it got so rough there for you. I was with you all the way, if that counts, I never left your sides."

They all smiled, especially the boys, they hadn't know that and yes, it did make a big difference knowing they weren't alone through it all. They just wished they had felt him, it would have been a comfort through the really crappy parts but that was not his fault so they didn't let it bug them.

"Eventually , a few eons ago, I fore saw my children taking things into their own hands and I intervened. I planted the idea for them to choose your two mated souls for one special purpose, to stop them from destroying my greatest creation, Humanity. An Apocalypse would have done just that so I put in the failsafe, you two. Then I just had to leave Heaven and guide you along the way, and of course, my children got impatient and rebellious to the point they tried to jumpstart the apocalypse, which I foresaw they would. There was no way I could have stopped the change in them , it had already begun in them long before I left. I had to let it play out to stop their plans, I knew they would pull you in and still stayed to keep you from too much harm. I had the Angels guide you, Castiel and Gabriel, they were my most loyal sons. I trusted them to do their parts and they did not disappoint. That is why I kept bringing them back." He saw their puzzled thoughts, they were worried about offending him by calling him the wrong name or saying the wrong things. He smiled gently, "You can still call me 'Chuck' if that is easier for you to keep doing. It was my name when you knew me after all."

"Um, Chuck? I'm sure you didn't do the whole 'I have something to tell you' thing to tell us that. Joshua could have done that, if that was the case." Ellen pointed out, knowing there was more to this that he hadn't told them yet.

Chuck laughed at Ellen's directness and smiled, they really were going to be splendid Archangels, his new breed of them, and it was time to update the design he had when creating them the first time, and these would be the first ones to experience it. They were so interesting, he was looking forward to working with them.

"You are right. Please have a seat." A table appeared of glowing white marble with golden goblets for each of them. They all sat and drank a little, and their eyes went wide, it was delicious. "It is Ambrosia, a drink only Heavenly beings can drink, it will speed up your transformations later."

"What transformations?" Sam asked and saw the others still drank theirs so he did the same. God, no, Chuck, wouldn't hurt them so why not enjoy it? The goblets were refilled instantly and they sipped that as well.

"Drink as much as you like. It will not hurt you to drink it." Chuck motioned to them and they nodded.

"Well, the truth is, I have been creating Angels and Archangels for Millennia now. They are all the same essentially, same powers but slightly different personalities, they are individual children after all. Each has their own unique style. The problem is they are all basically the same in the most essential ways. This war they waged for centuries has decimated my Archangels and Angels alike. It was a horrible thing to see and have to stand back from, but it was necessary to save Humanity." Chuck explained, looking sad now, " I mourned harder every time they killed each other, every time they betrayed each other, and most of all, each time they forgot their real purposes for being, to protect and care for my greatest creation, Humans."

"Then I saw you all, Hunters but you also had something special, a light so close to Grace inside you, so bright it could be its second cousin. I saw that in so few humans, especially Hunters, and when I saw you all, I chose you for a special purpose." God smiled.

"Why were we so different? We were just hunters, that's all." Jo said and the others nodded, they hadn't felt so special in life, hunters died young for the most part. It was more of a curse actually.

"Humanity was made in my image to begin with and then got sullied by the serpent. I had to wait a long time for souls to come along with the special light I needed for this. Those souls were you all. You were the only ones worthy, so far. There will be others later, of course. You will be the first." He grinned at them proudly, they really were the best of humanity, these human souls sitting with him. He has chosen well when choosing them.

"First what?" Dean spoke up. He was curious now. The others nodded eagerly, they were curious too.

"To be my new breed of Archangels, my Generals, you will be the new improved versions of the Warriors of Heaven, my person Archangels, so to speak. You will be more powerful than all the others. You will train them and you will lead them, all of you, especially you, Bobby and John. You will be responsible for most of the retraining of the others. They will need the skills you will teach them." Chuck said and let the men speak.

"Teach them what exactly?" John asked, he was just a hunter, he knew nothing of being an Archangel.

"To be more like Hunters. To know what you know. They are woefully underprepared to face most of their evil foes, which is why I lost so many of them in this war. I want them to be more like you all. They need to be to face the coming evils and fulfill their duties. It is up to you to prepare them for their duties, all of you, even you boys." He looked right at Sam and Dean, who looked uncomfortable at being so special. They didn't like feeling special. It was a bit like the nail sticking out, the nail that stuck out got hammered, and boy did they get hammered a lot in that life. They didn't want to stick out anymore but this did sound like an awesome chance for them, they were torn.

"So exactly how do you do this changing thing?" They all were for it. They figured they could trust him after all he had done for them so far. He had saved their world after all.

"I will put part of my Grace into you and let you transform according to how that Grace changes you. It won't hurt, you will just be Heavenly warriors afterward. Your powers will be greatly enhanced though, much more powerful than the others are. " Chuck explained and stood up. The others followed suit. The table and goblets vanished immediately. He beckoned them closer. "Are you ready for this? Will you do it?" He looked at each one and they all nodded, this was an honor they had never expected. They just hoped they wouldn't let him down.

"Sam, Dean, step forward, please." They did and he placed his hand against his chest and a bright light left him and was now in each hand as he reached for them. "You will be the Generals of my armies, you will lead them in all battles from now on. They will be yours to command as I direct you. Do you accept this?" the boys nodded solemnly, internally proud, Generals!

Chuck put his hands in each chest and the Grace was inserted, making the men glow, getting brighter and brighter as he withdrew his hands.

"Ellen, Jo." They stepped forward and he kissed them each on a cheek. "You will be Protectors of all Earthly hunters, their guardians and guides. You will designate who becomes hunters and who will not. There will be no more random hunters being chosen. You will examine their future lives before they are born and decide who is worthy and who should be left alone. You will guide them in battle and teach them the ways to fight the Evil they will face. Do you accept this?" The ladies nodded and he pulled more Grace from himself and put it into them. They began to glow as soon as it was inserted and got brighter as his hand withdrew once more.

They moved away and stood near the boys.

"Bobby, John." Chuck put his hands against his chest once more and pulled some Grace out in each hand. "You will stay here and train my Angels and other Archangels in the ways of battle, in Angelic ways and Hunter's ways. You will be in charge of making them ready for future battles so they will be ready for them when your sons need them. Once you have your Grace all knowledge of Heaven combat with be known to you plus some other things that I think they need to know to be ready as well. Do you accept this?" Both men looked at their glowing sons and turned to look at Chuck.

"Oh, yeah!" they smiled and said grinning widely. It was so perfect for the older hunters. Chuck chuckled at their faces and put his hands into their chests. They began to glow as well and got brighter as he withdrew his hands. They stepped by the others.

"Ash, Pamela." Chuck said, smiling fondly at the naughty looks on their faces. They were so gonna shake up this place these two rambunctious souls!" You will be in charge of the lower Angels. They will be your charges and will be travelling to Earth again on a regular basis to take care of my creations. You are to make sure they are ready and lend them a hand should they get overwhelmed with their duties. They will need your guidance, much like Castiel could have used when he had been sent to work with the boys. You will also be in charge of assigning those angels to their charges as you see the need. Make sure the Angels fit their charges, there has to be balance there or it will not work. Do you accept this?"

"Definitely!" Ash agreed, shaking his head happily. "Cool with me." Pamela grinned with a slow sexy smile, not meaning it that way but hey, Chuck sighed, that was her normal smile so he agreed it was a nice touch, so perfectly the lady before him, one smile summing her up so well.

He pulled out some Grace and put his hands into their chest, placing the Grace there and they now glowed as well, as bright as the others. He went stand back to wait for their transformation to start and couldn't wait to see what their new forms looked like. Their lights glowed brighter now and they reveled in how wonderful it felt as it coursed through them, changing their bodies, their blood, changing them into the new beings the Grace was creating within them with every pulse of power it gave off.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The first to be transformed was Sam. His wings were peacock blue at the top that bled into royal purple which got lighter and lighter until it was white toward the end with gold tips to his feathers. His eyes were now purple, bright purple with dark green flecks floating in their depth, there was a peacock blue ring around the purple, almost bleeding into each other a soft glow in their depths. His hair color were the same but his body was somehow bigger now, stronger and more muscular, tall as a Chrysler building but a little bigger. He was beautiful in a spellbinding, entrancing way, glowing and shimmering with pure Angelic power. His facial features were basically the same but his skin was now paler, shinier somehow, softer like silk. He wore a white blue jean suit with silver buttons, his shoes were white as well, patent leather, his favorites. He wore silvery shades on his nose and a large and wide shiny Archangel blade was in his hand.

Dean was next, his wings were peacock blue as well but bled to a lighter purple then into a lighter blue which got lighter and lighter until it got to the ends with were white with gold tips, like Sam's. Their wings were similar yet different and reflected their inner selves as well. His eyes were Emerald green with blue flecks with a matching blue ring as Sam's around the green. His hair was longer now but the same color. He too was bigger and stronger, even more muscular than he used to be. He shined brighter and shinier. He was large as a Chrysler building, maybe a little bigger. His facial features were the same as he was human but slightly altered. He wore a white blue jean suit with silver buttons, his boots were white as well, cowboy boots, his favorites. He was heart wrenchingly beautiful in his Archangel form. His skin was paler and shined then shimmered at odd moments. He also wore silver shades like Sam's, and had a large and wide shiny Archangel blade was in his hand as well.

Ellen was next to change. Her wings were blood red at the top then bled into a darker orange which bled into a lighter orange and then ended in a light bright yellow, with gold at the ends of her feathers at the end of her wings. The colors seemed alive and reminded them of fire burning, contained in those lovely wings. Her eyes were chocolate brown with a shiny golden ring around them, it shined with her Grace and was bright. Her hair was redder, like the fire in her wings, but still mixed with the brown it used to be. She was like the others as far as body structure and sized, shimmering and shining. She was beautiful as well. So Angelic and fiery as the same time. Her face was slightly altered but she was still recognizable as herself, just reflecting the fiery nature she had always possessed in life. She wore white jeans with a white button up shirt with a silver duster jacket that flowed around her like a shiny cloak. The buttons on it were mother of pearl and silver trim. Her shoes were white as well, hiking boots , her favorites. She carried a wide and large Archangel blade like the others.

Jo was next and she was a little different in color as well. Her wings were lighter, a Lilac at the top with gradually faded to white with silver tips to every feather in her wings themselves, so they shined with a silvery light whenever she moved. Her eyes were bright Carcassion blue with glowing silver rings around them, shining with her inner Grace. Her hair was golden, like liquid gold pouring from her head, and pouring down her back until it stopped at her lower back, in shiny waves like the liquid gold it so resembled. Her face was softer and paler, shimmery in the throne room's light. Her body was like the other, changed in the same way height and musculature, but not overly so. Her white jeans hugged her curves and her top was a white T-shirt with a V-neck with lace in the cleavage area. Silver trim was all around the edges of the shirt and lace. Her shoes were cowboy boots, of white and silver. She had a silver knife sheath on her hip as well, containing a small golden dagger with a white handle. She had a large and wide Archangel Blade in one hand that shined in the Heavenly light.

Bobby was next. His wings were a snowy gray at the top that eventually bled to white. Silver was interwoven at the end of each feather, creating a moving silvery pattern within them. His eyes were dark chocolate brown now with gold flecks in them and a shining golden ring around the outside of them, the gold shined with his inner grace as well. His form was like the others in body structure and size. He was beautiful and shiny now, shimmering a little in the light. His face was younger now closer to twenty than his former age, forever young again, his hair a burnish red and darker brown now, matching his dark eyes. His face was different now, more angelic and smooth, handsome and dashing again. He wore a white blue Jean suit like the boys, with silver buttons and white hiking boots. His cap was now silver and gold on a white background but was still recognizably a trucker's cap. He held an Archangel's blade that was also large and wide like the others.

John transformed right after Bobby did. His wings were midnight black with gold at the top at the end of each feather, so that the gold flowed through the black as he moved them. His eyes were now gold with black flecks mixed into their depths with a golden ring around them. The gold shined with his inner Grace, gold and black swirling with a golden light banking softly in their depths. His hair was the same, black with gray at the temples but he was about twenty now as well, and looked quite a bit like Sam now, so close they could be brother except for the hair and facial features being softer, his skin pale and silky to the touch, like all Angel skin, shimmering as the light hit it, giving it a glow. He was the same height and musculature as the other men, he also shown brightly and shimmered like the sun of the windshield of the Impala at noon. He wore a black jean jacket with black jeans and a white shirt underneath, the gold button sparkled in the throne room's light, twinkling under them like golden stars. He also held an Archangel blade, and it was large and wide as the other's Archangel's Blades.

Pamela and Ash changed at the same time.

Pamela now had wings with crimson red at the top that gradually got lighter as the color flowed into jet black at the bottom, gold filigree woven along each feather and along the bottom of each wing. Her eyes were silver with white flecks in them and a silver band around the outside, her lashes a deep jet black and were full and lush. Her cheeks were the perfect shade of pink. She was sexy as sin in an Archangel package and she knew it. She had the improved musculature and size as well. Her lips were blood read and her hair black as night, like it always had been but now flowed down her back to her lower back. Her body was stronger now and large as the others' were. She was beautiful now and shown with Angelic power, She was paler and shiny, her skin shimmered with inner light. Her face was softer, and her skin soft like the Angel skin of the others. She still looked like herself a lot but now she glowed more, shining like a star as her Grace glowed out of her silver form. She wore black jeans and a white V-neck top that tied at the neck. Silver trim ran along the seams of her shirt and she wore a duster of white with silver trim that flowed like Ellen's. She wore silver shades and had an Archangel's blade in her hand, wide and large.

Ash's wings were slate blue at the top and bled downward into a light gray toward the bottom then white. His eyes were now an Ash gray with a silver ring around it, with silver flecks in the grey color. His hair was short shorter now but reached to his shoulder instead of down his beck. His hair was a cross between gold and brown, shiny and glowing slightly. His body was the way the other men's were, more muscular, taller than the Chrysler building, and strong as an Archangel now. His skin was pale and shimmery. His skin was silky and soft like all Angel skin is. He was beautiful and shiny, like a star. His face was his won but less angular now. He wore white jeans, a white long T-shirt that was a little too big for him. A silver belt lay across his waist and he wore white jeans with silver trim with a white blue jean jacket with silver trim as well. Small diamond like studs decorated the belt and the pockets of his jeans at odd places. He wore silver shades as well and carried an Archangel's Blade, large and wide, like the others.

All their wings barely missed touching the floor and they were at least three time the length of their arms, maybe five if they counted the longer feathers at the bottom of their wings. They all wore medallions of silver and with the sign of a sun with a quarter moon along its left edge. They all were changed and now perfectly formed Archangels.

"Your powers will be different now too." Chuck said as he surveyed the new and improved Angels. They were much more colorful than any he had ever created, so much color and not as much white. This was good, it reflected their colorful souls that beat within the hearts of the new Archangels' chests. "Your strength will be twice the strength of a normal Archangel, you will heal faster than the others, You can shape shift yourself or others, you can manipulate matter, time, and space with ease, unlike the way the others have to struggle to do it. You will be able to form bodies of your own on Earth, no need to possess vessels like the others have to, you can look any way you want when you do. You can mind wipe like the others, You will be fiercely devoted to each other and me, Heaven will be your home now, you will spend most of your time here. You can kill demons and Evil like the others do and are not possessable. I have placed anti-possession tattoos on every of you, in silver to keep them out so that is not an evil thing that will ever be able to possess you ever again. You will have the usual telepathic and empathic abilities the others have, of course. So you can hear 'Angel Radio' as you used to call it."

"It is good to see you take you positions in Heaven now. " God/Chuck said smiling. "Don't worry, your Roadhouse will always be there anytime you wish to go, as well as your individual heavens so don't think those will go away once you're Archangels now."

They all smiled widely at the happy Chuck and he smiled back. They were going to be the best Archangels yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Bobby went straight to training the Angels and Archangels. They were well on the way to having them combat ready. Gabriel came by sometimes to watch and talk then met them at the roadhouse later. Cas sometimes joined in as well, acting fairly human now and glad to be working with his friends again.

The boys worked with their troops and occasionally snuck off for a visit to the roadhouse. They often praise Cas for his help with the Plan and working with them so much. He is always welcome there.

Ellen and Jo were busy helping the Earthly hunters and helping decide who the next generation of Hunters would be. They had to be the best of the best and willing in the future to do it. Gabriel and Cas help test them sometimes when the others ask them to help with that part.

Pamela and Ash made sure they ran the lower Angels a little less hard. They made sure to match the best person with the best Angels and realized it was more complicated than they thought it would be. They eventually got it right.

Gabriel and Castiel are permanent fixtures with the tight knit group of new Archangels and will always be by their sides in battle, helping them win every time.

They all eventually got it right.

They could always be found at the roadhouse every chance they had. It was their place now and they loved it there.

The new Archangels enjoyed the beers and conversation. Sometimes Chuck just came by to say hi. Sam and Dean were glad to be here. Cas and Gabriel too, although Ash isn't crazy about the waitresses that Gabriel keeps conjuring up when he visits. Cas hangs his coat over a chair and relaxes most of the time.

All was well in Heaven and on Earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I know its sappy and fee goody. It was supposed to be. This is for all reviewer that asked me to explain more about the Archangels what they looked like, and what they're doing now as Archangels.

This is the end of this fanfic but please let me know if you liked it.

R & R!


	3. Testing The Newbies

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Plot: **

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Now how do we kill a Wendigo?" Bobby asked, his snow grey wings fluttering in frustration, his dark brown eyes glaring.

"Angel Fire?" One angel asked, Andrew, Bobby recalled. Sure that would work but if they were working with Hunters, they needed to know the way they did it, too.

"That's one way. I meant how do real Hunter's do it?" Bobby clarified, Angels were so _literal_, geez!

"Fire. Or road flares." A black angel spoke up. Bobby looked at him suspiciously. He sounded familiar. "Or just throwing whiskey on it and using a match works, too, as I recall." The angel spoke up, grinning. He looked younger but he resembled…nah, it couldn't be!

"Rufus?" Bobby asked in surprise. The man approached him and nodded, spinning so Bobby could look him over, black wings with gold ends. The men hugged and laughed. "But what are you doing here?"

"Asked to join the ranks, got bored with my Heaven." Rufus grinned, How many Johnny Walker's could he drink before he got bored, really! He thought. "Told God I wanted to be in your training troops."

"You don't need training, you rat!" Bobby scowled.

"Think of it as a refresher course." Rufus grinned, "Actually he said I'm your assistant, I'm just funning with ya." Bobby chuckled and motioned beside him. Rufus stood there. "Now beside my smart ass ex-partner here, who else know other ways to kill a wendigo?"

Some of the suggestions were farfetched but others made sense. Logs from a fire would work in a pinch, one resourceful angel had suggested that one. If one was available, portable flame thrower was tossed in, the usual tool for the job. Some of them were learning fast.

"Now, Vampires, how do we kill one?" Bobby asked and the whole thing began again. Rufus listening in amusement. Bobby sounded like a professor at college! Bobby elbowed him and they smirked at each other.

And that was only the beginning of the lessons, next came the real things. John took care of that part.

The Angels were taken to real monsters on Earth and used them as targets to practice on. Evil hated this part now, but the angels kept doing it. They always found them! No matter where they hid. How'd they keep _doing_ that?

John just smirked at this thought and chuckled. Handing the Angels machetes and palo alto stakes. "Pin with the stakes, chop the heads off with the machetes. Go try." The large nest was soon decimated and the Angels grinned proud of themselves. One had cheated by burning one up with a touch. Bobby told him that was okay, too. Sometimes it called for that.

He was proud of this group, they were close to moving up to his boys' troops now.

Such smart Hunter Angels they were now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean showed the troops some moves to use when fighting werewolves, even conjuring up some so they could practice fighting them.

"They're doing good." Dean noticed then winced as one Angel got swiped with its fake claws which cut up its chest and then cried out. Then healed instantly. "Watch out for the claws. Hey, George, the Alphas can do partial shifts and control their change, duck!" The Angel ducked and the suddenly emerging claws nearly took its head off. "Remember, duck, cover, and keep moving, don't let them pin you."

"Use the silver knives, and silver bullets, or Angel fire. All work but Hunters use silver." Sam explained and they began to slash with long silver knives now. "Silver burns their skin. Use that!"

They waited until the troops had killed their fake werewolves. The wolves turned human and they looked at them confused.

"They return to human form when they die." Dean explained and the angels nodded. "We salt and burn the body, then sprinkle the ashes. Angel fire will do that part, if you are alone. If not, use the salt and burn. Hunters are suspicious sorts. You'll scare them."

"Why?" An angel asked, curious why they would be that way, weren't they supposed to help them now?

"Because they are suspicious of the supernatural, and angels or not, they would be nervous around them. You have to be honest with them, introduce yourself gently, and get to know them, spend time with them. Talk to them. Let them know you mean no harm to them. Most will give you a chance if you let them." Dean explained and they all relaxed. Like most humans, Hunters were cautious of Angels. They needed time to get used to them.

The Angels understood this.

"We've modified your blades, so they include all the tools you need to help Hunters and fight Evil. There is a stake, silver short sword, it shoots real fire at times, and Angel Fire, and even a machete of salted iron it can transform into, and still is an Angel Blade. Just call for a different weapon if it is needed." Sam said happily, the new blades would work great!

"Okay, training over for the day. Next we'll cover ghouls and zombies. Go relax, we're done for now." Dean said and smiled, "You all did great, just practice it the rest of the day, okay? In teams, work together to learn this."

"We will, sir." George said as if there was a salute following. Making Dean think of Cas when he had first met him so much. So literal!

"Not 'Sir'. Dean, George, you know that." Dean told the Angel who blushed and nodded. So like Cas! He liked this angel. In fact, he made a mental note to himself. "George, you are done with this training, you know that. This is just a refresher for you anyway. What say you finish this werewolf and skip the ghouls, you already are good at that part. Come with me." He looked at Sam. "Be back later, meet me at the tavern."

"Sure, got some texts to work on in the Heavenly library, anyway, Some Hunter stuff to organize into it. It's nice God let us add all the Hunter knowledge to it." Sam said, "It just takes a lot of time to get it all in there right, so it can be shared with everyone."

"You'll get it done, Sammy, It's your baby, Sammy, remember? Your idea." Dean patted his shoulder and popped away with George. Sam went to the library to work on it. Both smiled, Heaven wasn't so bad now, not like before. Fields of fireworks and riding in the Impala for the rest of their lives, got old fast. Not that the Impala wasn't fun to ride in sometimes. They still did that sometimes. Maybe later, in fact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cas, got an Angel ready for a Hunter here." Dean said and introduced George, now clad in jeans and a t-shirt. With a jacket over it. "He's trained well, and has good instincts, so much like you, old friend, when we first met you. He'll be a fine Angel for someone."

"Good, cause I got a candidate ready for one. Victor Henriksen the third. His son's eldest. Victor raised him in the life after you two saved him and Nancy at the police station. He is going on his first Hunt soon, they should meet." Cas said, motioning the Angel over to him. "You ready to meet him, George?"

"Yes, oh, yes! I would like to get started. I always wanted to be chosen as a Hunter's Angel!" George said enthusiastically. "Will he like me?" He was worried.

"We liked ours." Dean said fondly, smiling at Cas, their dearest friend. "We sure did."

"I liked my Hunters, too." Cas smiled back and turned to see Gabriel approaching, smiling.

"Didn't like the other Angel, I'm hurt." Gabriel teased, eyes twinkling. "Hi, George."

He had known George would be ready soon.

"Ah, we liked the other Angel, too." Dean reassured him. "Go on, George, you'll do great." Then he winked at the Angels, "Them Angels grow on us Hunters, George, don't worry, he'll like you." He looked at Gabriel now, "A certain trickster angel grew on us, he sure did! He became a great friend, they both did, like brothers really. Just be good to him and he'll be good to you."

Cas vanished with George now, taking him to Vic.

"Think he'll do well." Gabriel said chuckling, "Reminds me of Cas."

"Me, too." Dean said, "That's why I figured he'd be a great Hunter's Angel. The Cas-like one's always are." Dean chuckled, "Such an amazing Angel he was to us." He smiled and patted his friend's back, "So was the Trickster one, even though getting hit in the balls repeatedly was a bit too much. TV Land, Gabriel? Ugh, that sucked."

I don't know, I thought that part was funny." Gabriel comments and they chuckled, heading to Pamela to see if they could help.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I like this one, he's got a strong spirit, independent soul. His future will be one of a strong protector type." Ellen said peering into the baby's soul. Reading its path. It was meant to be a Hunter's soul, a reborn Hunter's soul. Hmmm. "Hunter, that's what he'll be." Jo wrote it down.

This was the sixth one so far. Apparently all the Hunters killed before were being reborn, to do it again. Replacing the Hunters the world had lost before. They would be needed. She had found Bill's last week, in a boy. Such an adorable lad. He would be a Hunter again. She wished him luck.

It was nice he was going back.

More than two dozen more Hunter souls were being reborn soon, they were in charge of writing them down and getting the list to Cas and Gabriel so they could find them Angels for later. Some got them when they were younger to grow up with them, others got them later in life. But they all would get one, every last one of them. Then there were the Guardian Angels and Helper Angels for Cas to select, too.

The 'Angel Selection' department was hopping lately, all these new souls needing them and the world needing replenishing since it had already lost so many during the Apocalypses. More Angels were coming every day and Heaven was swelling with them again. More training and knowledge were needed for them, more every day.

They could do this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pamela and Ash spent most of the day whispering in new Hunters' ears and helping them fight things, mostly ghouls, wendigo, and some poltergeists.

'Use the machete at an angle.' Pamela whispered into one's head. The Hunter obeyed and took its head off.

'Fix the salt circle, it has a break.' Ash whispered in another's. He did it. Then burned the bones by tossing in a match.

'Twist the valve more, so it burns more.' Pamela urged, and the Hunter did, and the man was able to burn the fucker up and avoid its attack.

Then headed back to Heaven, happy to have done their part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, they hung at Ash's tavern and talked about their days, laughing sometimes, smiling with pride other times.

"You think George will do good?" Dean asked.

"He'll be great. Vic wasn't afraid of him at all. Even offered him a beer." Cas explained, "Poor Angel had no idea of what to do with it, he just looked uncertainly at it and asked why it smelled funny." He laughed a little. "He did try a drink of it but handed it back. Don't think he's a drinker."

"A bit like you in the whorehouse, remember?" Dean reminded Cas and they all had laughed. They had gotten kicked out of a whorehouse, Cas had tried to talk to the woman about her father issues instead of having sex with her.

"Yeah, I was bad at that part." Cas admitted, and chuckled.

Rufus surprised them by joining them and enjoyed a beer with them.

The boys drove in the their Impala a bit and explored Heaven.

Yes, life in Heaven was busy now, but they still took the time to spend time together anyway.

Life was good here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Henriksens Meet Their Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Plot: **It's time for the Henriksens to get their Hunter Angels. Cas and Dean bring them to them and introduce them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor, Jr. sat up in the tub and grabbed a knife, as the two winged men entered the room. He knew what they were from his Dad. They had saved him from the police station thing with Lilith. Dad had told him everything.

He put the knife down and grabbed a towel now. Rushing to dry off, he rewrapped it around his waist and led them to the other room now.

"So, angels, that's a new one." Vic said chuckling, popping open a beer for them all. Cas sipped his, a habit he now had from hanging out with the others at their tavern in Heaven. George sniffed his and cringed, "What is it?" He asked, it smelled bad.

"Beer, try it." Vic said and George did, taking a sip, then handing it back.

"No thanks." George said and looked at Cas now.

"Oh, yeah, I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. This is George, also an Angel of the Lord, your Hunter Angel. He is to work with you now, on Hunts. You will train him but trust me, the other Hunters up there have done a good job of it. Mostly you will need to let him get experience fighting with you and being around humans now, you are his first one." Cas said and Victor, Jr. smiled, shaking their hands and inviting them to sit down.

"Well, could use it. Got a Nest to find. Don't suppose you could help with that." Vic said and George nodded. He stood still and his eyes glowed softly for a minute.

"There's an old house out State Road 30, east of here. They are there." George said calmly when he had completed his scan of the area. "I feel only 5 of them. More could show up. Dean and Sam said they do that sometimes."

"How do we kill them?" Vic tested his Angel partner now. "Will fire do it?"

"On some, it does. The weaker ones. The stronger ones regenerate. If you use fire, you should decapitate while they burn and are paralyzed with the burning. Also Palo Alto stakes will pin them while you decapitate them. Dismembering them works for some but is too time consuming. Decapitation is faster. Why?" George said and eyed the young man curiously. "Unless they are Eve's creations, then, fire works better on those."

Victor, Jr. was impressed. Not bad at all.

Now the angel and Hunter talked over their case while Cas popped out, sure they would get along great now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor Sr. sat sharpening his knives when he heard the sound of wings, turning he saw two angels standing there. One was black, around twenty, had snow white wings with a mane of braided black hair. He watched the Hunter with curiosity and interest, the shyer of the two. The other angel was dirty blonde with wings that went from bright blue to light and then white with gold on the tips of the feathersa. His eyes were emerald green with blue flecks constantly moving around in them, with a blue ring around the pupil. His petal like lips smirked at Victor's suspicious look. "Dean?"

"Hello, Victor. I'm sorry to interrupt but I am here to introduce you to your Hunter Angel." Dean said and his old friend hugged him now, patting him on the back and shaking his hand. "I missed you, too, old friend."

"So you are an archangel now?" Victor asked, a grin lining his features, he looked good for his forty-two years. Still could pass for thirty something in Dean's opinion.

"Yep, in charge of God's armies, me and Sam are his generals now." Dean chuckled at his friend's amused expression. Yeah, hard to believe but yeah, we got made ones shortly after getting there." He smiled fondly at his friend now, "I know its not my normal job but I wanted to see you again and James here had been assigned to you, so I brought him myself. He's fully trained to be a Hunter Angel and can work with you better. I trained him myself." Dean tugged the smiling James to Victor, who shook the young man's hand and smiled, liking his angel already.

He held out a beer and Dean took it. He offered James one and James sniffed it, not knowing what it was. Dean took long drinks of his, sighing happily. James shrugged and tried it. Then spat it out and handed the bottle back. "That stuff is horrible. What is it?" James could still taste it in his mouth and swore to find something to get it out with soon. Dean read his mind and pointed to the bathroom and handed him a plastic cup.

"Use some water from the sink, turn on the faucet and fill the cup with cold water, the blue colored side, and gargle it. Make sure to shut off the water when you are done." Dean advised, amused. Turning to his friend, he said, "So I heard you had a son. When did you…?"

"I was married a few years ago, retired. Some vamp that wanted revenge on me killed her. I got the bastard but was only able to save my adopted son, hers from a previous marriage. I had to kill my wife as she turned." Victor said sadly, missing Lorraine still, even after all these years, and knew he would never love anyone else again. Never risk that again. Still, he had felt lonely. He motioned for the young angel to approach him now. He held out his hand and the angel just eyed it curiously, wondering what to do now.

"Humans shake hands to say hello sometimes, we taught you this. Shake his hand, remember human customs that Bobby taught you?" Dean reminded him. James recalled it and shook hands like he had been taught.

"A bit of an innocent, isn't he?" Victor said uncertainly.

"Yeah, but the best ones are. You get to train them that way to suit your hunting style, they become Hunting partners eventually with you. Give him a chance, Vic." Dean urged, "It happened with Cas. James is a Warrior of Heaven, he's a great fighter, good instincts, has hunter instincts already. He's just new to working with humans is all." Dean saw Victor was getting it. "You are the first human he's ever met in person, so get to know each other and help him get better at it, like we did with Cas. He'll be your angelic partner now."

"And if I die? What does he do? Burn me and go on or what?" Victor asked, he was realistic enough to know it probably would happen eventually.

"Then he will wait for your soul to rise and escort it to Heaven where you will become an Archangel like us." Dean explained smiling. "All us Hunter will be the new breed of Archangels now, each and every one of us."

"Well, good to know." Victor said and shrugged. Dean knew it was time to go now.

"I have to go now. You guys going to be okay?" Dean said and hugged the new Hunter Angel and the man himself goodbye.

"We'll be fine." Victor said and smiled, "Will I see you again?" The thought made him sad.

"Not while you're alive. But when you pass, you will be welcomed by us personally." Dean said happily, "Sam is looking forward to seeing you then, he had stuff to do so he wasn't able to come with me. He said to say hi."

"Tell him I said hi back. Let him know he better be there when I get there or I will kick his feathery ass myself." Victor said, glad he would get to see them all again. "So all the others are there, too? Bobby, all of them?"

"Yes, we all have our duties there. We'd like you to help us with our part or even Dad's, you'd be good at either one." Dean said and waved. "See you later, Victor. Train him right. James will be a good angel for you." With that he was gone and Victor chuckled.

He had James wait and got him some sodas from the machine. James sipped it and smiled. He liked this stuff. "What is this?" He held up the can of cola.

"Cola. Soda. It's a sweet beverage us humans drink. You can drink that from now on if you like." Victor said and James smiled, liking that idea already.

"Got a hunt for us yet?" James asked, eager to begin his duties.

"Yeah, going in the morning. Might be a Rugaru. Did you cover that in lessons?" Victor had to ask. Seemed likely though, Dean would be thorough in his training and so would Bobby. He trusted them on that.

"Yes. Human infected with monster DNA. Eventually they turn and as long as they don't feed on meat or humans, they can still function as people, vegetarians of course. Fire burns them, decapitation works, too." James recited Bobby's lesson word for word now. "I have a eidectic memory, I recall anything I see or hear. Never forget it. Dean says it makes me a good Hunter angel. Said you would like that about me."

"I do like that, it will come in handy in a hunt, trust me." Victor said, liking the young angel and seeing how he could train him better now. "Now here's what I know about the hunt so far…"Victor now explained the trail of bodies and the missing man. James listened attentively, asking questions sometimes.

Both man and angel smiled now. Feeling sure they would be good Hunting partners now.

Such a smart Hunter Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
